This invention relates to a method of scanning and recording images, particularly to a method of control for scanning and recording plural images held on an original cylinder, reproducing the images at desired positions of a film held on a recording cylinder, corrected in color as desired, in a desired reproduction magnification and in a desired arrangement.
A prior apparatus has been provided that photoelectrically scans original images held on an original cylinder and reproduces images corresponding to the original images at a desired position of a film held on a recording cylinder, in a desired reproduction magnification and arrangement. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 179,697 filed Aug. 20, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,380, which was also filed by the present applicant. In accordance with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,380, such apparatus detects both the distance between a record-start point of a recording head and the present position thereof and the distance between a scanning-start point of a scanning head and the present position thereof, namely detects the positional deflection of both the heads at a certain point of time, setting a standard on the basis of the position of the recording head, then controls the moving rate of the scanning head adequately, based on the positional deflection and on the reproduction magnification of images to be reproduced, thus the record-start point of the recording head which corresponds to the scanning head is substantially aligned with the scanning-start point of the scanning head, whereby respective images to be reproduced is accurately positioned, particularly in the horizontal directions.